Rachi Sitra
|Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haare= |Haut=Lila |Augen=Braun |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=RylothThe Nightsister's Revenge |Beruf= *Jedi-Ritterin *Jedi-Chronistin''Agents of Deception'' |Meister= |Padawane= |Fahrzeug=''Lonely Five'Threath of the Conqueror'' |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden *Rebellen-Allianz }} Eigenübersetzung von: “''I'm an archaeologist. The traditional robes are poorly suited for crawling through caves. Do not be concerned, my beliefs are strong and true.''” '''Rachi Sitra war eine weibliche Twi'lek, die vor der Etablierung des Galaktischen Imperiums auf Ryloth geboren und im Jedi-Tempel unterrichtet wurde. Sie überlebte Palpatines Ausrufen der Order 66 und die Große Jedi-Säuberung. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges stellte sie sich auf die Seite der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik und bestritt unter ihr viele Kämpfe. So überlebte sie das Massaker auf Talus und trat auf Corellia gegen den finsteren Sith-Lord Darth Vader an, um den Rebellen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Einige Zeit danach erhielt die Twi'lek den Auftrag, die Nachtschwester Kyrisa aufzufinden, von der man annahm, sie würde unter dem Einfluss des Dunklen Jedi Namman Cha dem Imperium beitreten. Im Orbit Dathomirs konnte Rachi jedoch von Boba Fett aufgebracht und dem Imperium übergeben werden, wobei sie wenig später durch einen Angriff der Rebellen frei kam. Später konnte sie erfolgreich den imperialen Spion Jeffren Brek gefangen nehmen und Kyrisa auf Hoth aufspüren, die jedoch bereits zum Imperium übergelaufen war. Später wurde sie mit einer Mission auf Bespin betraut. Biografie Frühe Jahre links|miniatur|Rachi während der Klonkriege Rachi Sitra wurde auf dem Planeten Ryloth geboren, einem Planeten, der während der Klonkriege der Galaktischen Republik zugehörig war und während der Machtergreifung Palpatines im Jahr 19 VSY schließlich dem Galaktischen Imperium zufiel. Als ein Jedi-Meister die junge Sitra fand und ihr Gespür für die Macht erkannte, entschloss er sich, die noch junge Twi'lek in den Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant zu bringen, wo sie ausgebildet werden sollte. In den folgenden Jahren reifte Rachi Sitra nicht nur zu einer körperlich erwachsenen Frau heran, sondern wurde auch zu einer fähigen und trainierten Kämpferin, die den Umgang mit der Macht und ihrem Lichtschwert beherrschte. Aufgrund ihrer ungewöhnlich herausragenden Fortschritte wurde Sitra zu dem Ernennungsritus des Jedi-Ritters zugelassen, den sie mit Bravour bestand. Rachi Sitra kämpfte in den Klonkriegen auf der Seite der Republik und überlebte erfolgreich den von Imperator Palpatine ausgegebenen Befehl zur Eliminierung aller Jedi durch die Klonkrieger und die anschließende Große Jedi-Säuberung, die von dem der Dunklen Seite der Macht verfallenen Anakin Skywalker angeführt wurde. Nachdem mehrere Senatoren des Imperiums sowie Freiheitskämpfer die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gegründet hatten, schloss sich Sitra den Rebellen an und wurde fortan als Anführerin kleinerer Rebellenangriffe eingesetzt. Auseinandersetzung auf Talus Eigenübersetzung von: “''We can't defend this facility. Many Padawans are in danger.” miniatur|rechts|Rachi Sitra auf Talus Zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin gelangte Rachi Sitra zusammen mit einigen Jedi-Padawanen auf den Planeten Talus. Auf diesem Planet hatte die Rebellen-Allianz bereits zuvor eine Basis etabliert, um ihre Truppen zu versorgen. Während sich die Twi'lek auf dem Planeten aufhielt, sprangen mehrere Schiffe des Imperiums aus dem Hyperraum und begannen mit der Invasion des Planeten, die zum Ziel hatte die Rebellen-Basis zu zerstören und jegliche Aktivitäten der Rebellen auf Talus zu beenden. Als Sturmtruppen die Basis stürmten, half Sitra den Soldaten der Allianz bei der Bekämpfung, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass die Truppen des Imperiums in der Überzahl waren. Ihr kam zu Ohren, dass das Imperium auf Corellia eine Basis errichtet hatte, um den Angriff auf Talus zu koordinieren. Sitra ordnete den Rückzug an, um die Imperialen auf Corellia zu überraschen. Während des Rückzuges sprangen weitere von Corellia kommende Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum, um die Truppen auf Talus zu unterstützen. Das Schiff ''Spirit of Corellia hob jedoch bereits von der Planetenoberfläche ab und beförderte Rachi Sitra mitsamt einigen überlebenden Soldaten aus der umkämpften Zone, um einen Hyperraumsprung nach Corellia zu vollziehen. Als dort ein imperiales Schiff die Spirit of Corellia unter Beschuss nahm und so schwer beschädigte, stürzte das Rebellen-Schiff auf den Planeten und schlug auf dessen Oberfläche auf. Nachdem Rachi und die übrigen Überlebenden das Wrack verließen, erwartete sie bereits eine Schar imperialer Soldaten, die sogleich das Feuer eröffnete. Unter den Imperialen befand sich auch der gefürchtete Sith-Lord Darth Vader, ehemals Anakin Skywalker, der von Sitra sofort angegriffen wurde, um die Flucht der Rebellen zu ermöglichen. Während sie auf ihn losrannte, um ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu attackieren, benutzte Vader die Macht, um sie mit einer Handbewegung wegzuschleudern. Unvorbereitet auf diesen Zug des Sith-Lords landete Rachi hilflos am Boden, als mehrere Rebellensoldaten den Dunklen Lord mit Laserfeuer bedrohten. Darth Vader jedoch reflektierte die Schüsse der Angreifer mittels seines Laserschwerts, konnte aber Rachis Flucht in einen nahegelegenen corellianischen Raumhafen nicht verhindern. Im Raumhafen gelang es der Jedi mit einem Schiff vom Planeten zu fliehen und sich anschließend wieder der Rebellenflotte anzuschließen.Squadrons Over Corellia Konfrontation mit Boba Fett links|miniatur|Jeffren Brek erzeugt eine Explosion. Obwohl Sitra in ihren Augen bei Talus und Corellia versagt hatte, bewies sie großen Mut und Stärke. Dem Imperium war Sitra von nun ab ein Dorn im Auge, sodass ein Kopfgeld auf die Twi'lek ausgesetzt wurde. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, Sohn des verstorbenen Jango Fetts, nahm diesen Auftrag an und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Jedi-Ritterin. Etwa zur selben Zeit erhielt die Rebellion Kenntnis davon, dass das Imperium einen Agenten nach Dathomir geschickt hatte, der die Nachtschwester Kyrisa, eine verstoßene mächtige Machthexe, ausfindig machen sollte. Namman Cha, ein Dunkler Jedi im Dienste des Imperiums, sollte Kyrisa von den Zielen des Imperiums überzeugen und sie unter den Befehl Palpatines stellen. Um dies zu verhindern eilte Rachi nach Dathomir und wurde im Orbit des Planeten von Boba Fett und der Sklave I angegriffen.Galactic Hunters Mittels eines gezielten Schusses auf den Hyperraumantrieb des Shuttles konnte dieser zerstört werden und Boba konnte an der Lonely Five andocken. Als die Luke aufglitt, feuerte der Kopfgeldjäger sofort eine Rakete ab, die beim Aufschlag Sitras Lichtschwert aus der Hand schlug. Durch die Rakete verletzt und ohne Lichtschwert ergab sich Sitra Boba Fett, der ihr daraufhin Energiehandschellen anlegte und sie in den imperialen Raum beförderte. Auf dem Planeten Bestine übergab Fett die Jedi dem dortigen imperialen Befehlshaber und kassierte seinen Lohn. Sitras Aufenthalt auf Bestine wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als plötzlich Truppen der Rebellen angriffen und so für die Befreiung der Twi'lek sorgten.Galactic Hunters Nach ihrer unverhofften Rettung von Bestine, wurde Sitra mit der Aufgabe betraut, den imperialen Spion Jeffren Brek zu finden, der Daten gegen die Rebellion sammelte und sie dem Imperium aushändigte. Es gelang Sitra den Spion ausfindig zu machen und ihn in die Enge zu treiben. Als dies geschah zündete Brek eine Granate, deren Explosion ihm genug Zeit verschaffte, um aus dem Sichtfeld der Jedi zu entkommen. Nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte, erkannte Sitra Breks Fluchtweg und verfolgte ihn. Abermals in die Enge gedrängt wehrte sich Brek heftig, konnte aber von der Jedi überwältigt werden, indem sie ihm den linken Arm mit ihrem Lichtschwert abschlug. Der Dunkle Jedi Eigenübersetzung von: “''I don't want to fight you. I'm looking for an exiled Nightsister.” miniatur|rechts|Rachi Sitra wird auf Bespin attackiert. Nicht lange Zeit danach kehrte Sitra nach Dathomir zurück, um ihre Aufgabe Kyrisa betreffend zu vollenden. Auf Dathomir fand die Jedi jedoch weder die Nachtschwester, noch den Dunklen Jedi Namman Cha, der die Machthexe zum Imperium bringen sollte. Rachi Sitra fand heraus, dass sich die Nachtschwester auf dem Planeten Hoth aufhielt, da sie von ihrem Stamm aufgrund ihrer mächtigen Kräfte verbannt wurde. Die Jedi-Ritterin kontaktierte deshalb die Flotte der Rebellen, um mithilfe eines Transporters nach Hoth zu gelangen. Auf dem Eisplaneten angekommen machte sich Rachi sofort an die Suche und wurde währenddessen von einigen Wampa angegriffen, die unter der Kontrolle Kyrisas standen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fand Namman Cha die Nachtschwester und konnte sie nach einem Lichtschwertkampf davon überzeugen sich dem Imperium und damit Palpatine anzuschließen. Sitra konnte beide ausfindig machen, musste aber, aufgrund eines plötzlichen imperialen Angriffs vom Dunklen Jedi und der Nachtschwester ablassen, da die Rebellentruppen den Rückzug antraten. Im gleichen Jahr befand sich die Jedi auf dem Gasriesen Bespin, als wenig später ein imperialer Besatzungstrupp auf der Hauptplattform des Planeten landete, um sich der flüchtigen Rebellen-Crew des Rasenden Falken anzunehmen. Dabei wurde Sitra von Namman Cha attackiert, der ebenfalls mit den imperialen Truppen und Darth Vader auf dem Planeten gelandet war und im direkten Auftrag des Imperators handelte.The Price of Victory'' Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Rachi Sitra war eine machtbegabte Jedi, die ihre Kraft gegen die imperiale Herrschaft der Sith-Lords einsetzte. Trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten konnte sie gegen Darth Vader nicht ankommen, obwohl sie geübt in der Handhabung ihres blauen Lichtschwerts war. Auch wenn sie mehrere Male Rückschläge einstecken und aufgrund ihrer nicht ausgereiften Fähigkeiten oft den Rückzug antreten musste, setzte sie sich mit Leib und Seele dafür ein, dass die Rebellion mit ihren Angriffen vorankam. Sie war eine begeisterte Archäologin und erklimmte die steile und unwirtliche Höhlen, in denen Lichtschwertkristalle zu finden waren. Sie trug als Andenken an die größtenteils vernichteten Jedi eine historische Robe. Sie war in der Lage Lichtschwerttechniken wie das Sun djem anzuwenden und somit dem Feind die Waffe zu zerstören. Mittels der Macht war es ihr auch möglich herannahende Gefahren und Fallen zu erkennen.Champions of the Force Des Weiteren konnte sie den Macht-Schub gebrauchen und Kai-kan anwenden, eine Technik der alten Sith-Kriege. Die Flowing Water-Technik war eine weitere Lichtschwertanwendung, die die Jedi beherrschte. Sie erforschte ebenso alte Holocrons, um die alten Geheimnisse der Jedi am Leben zu erhalten. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|150px|right|Rachi Sitra *Rachi Sitra wurde exklusiv für das Galaxies Trading Card Game designt und kam als Gegenspielerin Namman Chas bis jetzt ausschließlich darin vor. *In den verschiedenen Kartenreihen trägt Sitra meist ein blaues Lichtschwert, manchmal jedoch auch ein violettes oder ein grünes. Quellen *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Champions of the Force *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Nightsister's Revenge *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Agents of Deception *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Squadrons Over Corellia *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Galactic Hunters *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – Threath of the Conqueror *''Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Price of Victory * Einzelnachweise en:Rachi Sitra nl:Rachi Sitra Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Twi'leks Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends